The number and variety of devices installed in vehicles have increased significantly in accordance with the recent digitalization of vehicle parts. Generally, electronic devices may be used throughout the vehicle, for example, a power train control system (e.g., an engine control system, an automatic transmission control system, or the like), a body control system (e.g., a body electronic equipment control system, a convenience apparatus control system, a lamp control system, or the like), a chassis control system (e.g., a steering apparatus control system, a brake control system, a suspension control system, or the like), a vehicle network (e.g., a controller area network (CAN), a FlexRay-based network, a media oriented system transport (MOST)-based network, or the like), a multimedia system (e.g., a navigation apparatus system, a telematics system, an infotainment system, or the like), and so forth.
The electronic devices used in each of these systems are connected via a vehicle network, which supports functions of the electronic devices. For instance, the CAN may support a transmission rate of up to 1 Mbps and support automatic retransmission of colliding messages, error detection based on a cycle redundancy interface (CRC), or the like. The FlexRay-based network may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Mbps and support simultaneous transmission of data through two channels, synchronous data transmission, or the like. The MOST-based network is a communication network for high-quality multimedia, which may support a transmission rate of up to 150 Mbps.
Most enhanced safety systems of a vehicle, such as telematics systems and infotainment systems, require higher transmission rates and system expandability. However, the CAN, FlexRay-based network, and the like may not sufficiently support such requirements. The MOST-based network, in particular, may support a higher transmission rate than the CAN or the FlexRay-based network. However, applying the MOST-based network to vehicle networks can be costly. Due to these limitations, an Ethernet-based network is often utilized as a vehicle network. The Ethernet-based network may support bi-directional communication through one pair of windings and may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Gbps.
The vehicle network described above may include a plurality of communication nodes (e.g., electronic devices), and a first communication node may transmit a wake-up signal to a second communication node when a specific event is detected. Upon receiving the wake-up signal, an operation mode of the second communication node may transition from a sleep mode to a normal mode. Thereafter, the second communication node may perform operations according to a wake-up reason if the second communication node is aware of the wake-up reason. However, the second communication node may not be aware of the wake-up reason even if it is woken up, so that operations according to the wake-up reason may not be properly performed. For example, in case that information indicating a wake-up reason is transmitted via a separate message (e.g., an application message, a network management (NM) message, etc.), the second communication node may not identify the wake-up reason until it receives the separate message including the information.